1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a means for saving wash water and more specifically to the semi-automatic saving of wash water in connection with the use of an automatic clothes washer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,382,686 utilizes a transmission trigger pressure operated lever which positions a bi-directional valve to send the wash liquid to drain after a laundry tub has been filled to allow reuse of the laundry liquid when the pump is reversed.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,721,574; 2,788,014 and 2,877,788 disclose suds saving devices which utilize a float operated diverter valve for directing the wash liquid to drain when the wash tub is filled.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,425,437 discloses a pressure operated lever which positions a bi-directional valve to send the wash liquid to drain after the end of a transfer of suds water through the valve.